In 2010, the protocol was amended to allow us to treat a subset of returning healthy volunteers with doxycycline to obtain additional biopsies. In 2011, we completed treatment of the additional healthy volunteers. In 2012, we completed the analysis of immunohistochemical staining of the additional biopsies obtained from healthy volunteers treated with doxycycline. In fiscal year 2013, we investigated the serum levels of doxycycline from the healthy volunteers who participated in the study in previous years. We have been unable to analyze the data further due to insufficient personnel.